


Leveling the Field

by sksdwrld



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being in a polyamorous relationship with Scorpius, Teddy and Harry, Draco has never bedded his son.  That's about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leveling the Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> This is a vignette to accompany "Family Ties" but can stand alone. Note that in Family Ties, Scorpius is the son of Lucius and Draco.

Draco was laying in bed, engrossed in a novel when Teddy and Scorpius came in laughing and tumbled onto the mattress on either side of him. Draco peered over the edge of his book at them and he quieted them with a single look. They settled down, leaning their heads together across Draco's chest. 

 

"Read to us?" Scorpius asked.

 

"I am in the middle of a chapter, not to mention the book. Contextually, you'll be lost." Draco murmured and turned the page.

 

"It's fine. Harry's putting the girls to bed." Teddy said when Scorpius pouted. "We should start without him and see how he likes it for once."

 

Draco grunted noncommittally. He was more than happy to join in with Teddy and Harry or fool around with either of them alone but when Scorpius was involved, he preferred to abstain. Perhaps it was narcissistic in recognizing that Scorpius was a good looking boy, but Scorpius was three quarters Malfoy and there was no denying the fact. Still, given Scorpius' genetics and his method of conception, Draco felt uncomfortable sharing the bed more than companionably with his own son even though he knew Scorpius felt otherwise.

 

"If you're not going to read to us," Scorpius sighed. "Do you mind if we..." He danced his fingers across Draco's abdomen before reaching for Teddy. "I mean, will we bother you like this?" 

 

Teddy licked at Scorpius who giggled in turn. 

 

Draco lowered his book again, just in time to see Teddy and Scorpius' mouths meet. He was jostled slightly as they snogged over his middle. "It's fine," he said, mouth suddenly dry. And it was fine, more than fine. The show was invariably more interesting than whatever it had been that he was reading with the guy and his dog and the.... Oh.

 

Teddy had just slid his palm over Draco's burgeoning erection and was rolling his thumb back and forth over the head, less than subtly encouraging Draco to join in. Harry chose that moment to enter the room and he sighed dramatically. "You did start without me, you randy bastards!"

 

Teddy broke away from Scorpius to scowl. "How do you always get them down so fast? It takes the rest of us the better part of an hour!"

 

"It's easy, I'm the Papa!" Harry grinned and began stripping out of his clothes. He moved to the foot of the bed and tickled Draco's foot. "You've got the two of them in your lap and you're reading a book? What planet are you from?"

 

"I was waiting for you," Draco gasped as Teddy firmly stroked him through his shorts. "Like a good mate."

 

"Lies," Teddy hissed playfully before Scorpius reclaimed his mouth.

 

Harry crawled onto the bed, tugging Draco's legs apart as he went and filling the newly created space with his body. "For your loyalty, you should be rewarded..." Harry nudged Teddy's hand away and drew off Draco's boxer shorts. He ignored Draco's erection in favor of tonguing his balls. 

 

Draco groaned and drew knees up.

 

Teddy pushed Scorpius back and the two of them exchanged a devious look. Teddy leaned over and licked Draco's bell-end. Draco arched upward, cursing Teddy and his fleeting mouth. Scorpius started to dive down and Draco scrabbled to stop him, catching a fistfull of his white-blonde hair at the last minute.

 

"Scorpius," Draco warned and tugged him back, shaking his head.

 

"Merlin, you're so uptight." Teddy said, rolling his eyes at Draco just before going down on him again.

 

"I'm not," Draco twisted and huffed beneath the onslaught of mouths on his nether regions. "It'd be like you with Mari...

 

Teddy pulled off with a glare. "Do not even -"

 

"Well?!" Draco said, indicating Teddy had just proven his point.

 

"It would not, either." Scorpius said softly. "There is a huge difference between the two. Namely, I'm of age for starters. Secondly, incest is taboo because of the children it produces, sorry dad, but its true. And we don't have to worry about the two of us making babies together. Third, we're comates. We share a bed. I've watched you have sex with everyone else-"

 

"I am your father..." Draco squeaked as Harry pushed his legs back, spreading him wider and delving lower, dragging his tongue down the seam of his perineum and circling his arsehole. "For fuck's sake, do the two of you think you could hold off a minute?" He scowled at Harry and Teddy, who reluctantly eased back.

 

"You are my father...and my brother." Scorpius said, planting a kiss on Draco's abdomen with each title. "I don't care. We could be lover's. I see so much of you in me; I already know your body..." He pressed his mouth against the swell of Draco's hip, sucking, licking, scraping his teeth.

 

Draco's moan caught in his throat. "It's wrong," he argued a bit breathlessly, though his grip in Scorpius' hair loosened slightly.

 

"All of this is wrong by someone's standards." Scorpius reasoned as he ran his fingers up Draco's inner thigh. This time, Draco was too distracted by the pleasurable vibrations of magic on his skin that trailed along in Scorpius' wake to pull away. "You and Teddy, Me and Teddy. The fact that the three of us are with Harry. What's one more thing? No one has to know. They probably already think we do. What does it matter?"

 

"Scorpius," Draco said with difficulty. The tears started to build in his eyes. "My father did something terrible to me...he, he took something. And I don't want to do that to you..."

 

"You can't," Scorpius said with a smile. "Because I'm giving it. I want to, I love you. I don't have to know him to see you are nothing like him. You have already proved that a thousand times over. You have always been there for me, worrying, agonizing, fighting..." his eyes flicked to Harry and his smile broadened. "I have been the source of so much pain for you...I just want to make you feel good. I want to be the one that makes you happy."

 

"Oh, Scorp, you already do."

 

Scorpius leaned up and kissed Draco on the mouth. His full lips were closed but that didn't lessen the spark that passed between them. "Dad," he began.

 

Draco closed his eyes. "Don't. Don't call me that anymore if we're going to do this. I will always love you and I will always care for you but I can't be that if we're going to do this together."

 

Scorpius was silent. The tension crackled in the room and Draco could tell even Teddy and Harry were waiting with baited breath. They might've gone, but Draco was glad they were there, silently supporting him, loving him.

 

"Draco," Scorpius barely whispered in Draco's ear. He was surprised to find some of the tightness in his own muscles left, replaced by relief. Draco tried not to think on that as Scorpius dotted Draco's face with kisses. 

 

"Draco," Scorpius seemed to be feeling out the new moniker because he repeated it between kisses until he made his way back to Draco's mouth. Draco tensed again because he wasn't sure he could just jump in like this, with tongues and spit but Scorpius only pressed their mouths together a little more firmly than the first time, sucking on Draco's lower lip as he pulled away.

 

"Scorpius gets what Scorpius wants," Teddy sounded awed.

 

Harry agreed with amusement, "Always."

 

That seemed to be the cue for everyone to resume their activities. When Scorpius had kissed his way down Draco's torso, he tugged at Teddy, saying, "Let me have a taste," and then they'd kissed and it seemed as though Scorpius was hungrily sucking the flavor of Draco's cock from Teddy's tongue. 

 

"Mmm." Scorpius said, licking his lips as he pulled away and Draco wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. But then Scorpius bent down and carefully, reverently took Draco's cock into his mouth. It was a gentle, wet sucking heat that Draco couldn't help but thrust into. And then Scorpius hollowed his cheeks, pulling up and nearly off but Teddy was there, mouthing Draco's shaft; the two of them just sucking and licking and fighting over him like it was the last ice lolly on summer holiday. 

 

Draco just about died. He flung his arm over his eyes and tried not to think about it, focusing on the sensation instead. A steady stream of unintelligent noises were soon coming from Draco's mouth. His hand flopped uselessly toward the pillow and twisted in the sheets instead. "Gyyyuh!" 

 

"S'at?" Teddy asked, lifting his head.

 

"He wants Harry to fuck him," Scorpius interpreted breathlessly.

 

"Brilliant!" Harry breathed, pushing away from Draco so suddenly that Draco whined in frustration. He returned shortly, pushing his unnecesarily lubed fingers into Draco's spit and slick-drenched hole.

 

The mattress dipped by Draco's feet as Scorpius shifted alliances. Draco lifted his forearm and peered down the bed in time to see Scorpius swallow Harry down. Harry grunted and his fingers momentarily stilled inside of Draco.

 

"C'mere, Ted." Draco beckoned to him. It was time Draco participated in the evening's activities instead of being a lazy recipient of pleasure. "Gimmie," he said, tugging on Teddy's waistband. 

 

Teddy eagerly shucked his remaining clothes and knelt on the bed. Draco's fingers wrapped around the base of Teddy's member and drew him closer. Draco had to twist in order to fully reach him. He worked the lower part of Teddy's prick with his hand, drawing the skin on his shaft tightly down and then sucking as much as he could into his mouth. With a groan, Teddy sat back on his heels, tightly fisting Draco's hair in one hand and clutching the headboard with the other.

 

Draco's hum caught in his throat as Harry returned to him, lifting Draco's knees up and apart, then nudged the head of his cock into place between the cheeks of Draco's arse. Harry gently rocked back and forth until he was fully seated, then continued to thrust shallowly, allowing Draco the opportunity to adjust.

 

Draco was speared fore and aft but he wanted more than to just be filled with cock. He sucked harder, giving Teddy's thigh an encouraging slap then ground his arse against Harry.

 

"He wants you to fuck him harder." Scorpius said.

 

Draco whimpered. How was it that his son always seemed to know what Draco wanted? Before Teddy and Harry could pick up the tempo, Draco felt a warm breath ghost over his hip, toward his cock. It seemed Harry and Draco were holding back, still only teasing him with minute movements...or perhaps they were entranced by Scorpius too. When no more stimulation came, Draco canted his hips upward in a silent plea. 

 

"Do you want me?" Scorpius murmured, tracing his fingers over Draco's cock. 

 

Then, Draco felt the barest flick of a tongue at his bell-end, there and gone in an instant. He whined in response and was rewarded with a firmer touch.

 

"I want you too," Scorpius confirmed. "Shall I ride you?"

 

Draco groaned and tried to shake his head but Teddy's dick in his mouth prevented it. He pushed at Teddy. He wanted to tell Scorpius that it was too much, too soon. He should have known Scorpius would figure it out though.

 

"Perhaps not." Scorpius said, curling his fingers around Draco's shaft and pumping slowly. "It would be over too soon. We should draw it out, make it last...in case you change your mind." 

 

Scorpius' mouth enveloped just the head of Draco's cock and he employed just the right amount of pressure. Draco's body jerked and he very nearly came anyway. But then, Scorpius eased off, returning to those teasing kitten licks and Teddy and Harry -finally!- began to move. Draco was awash with pleasure and his body tingling with need. With three bodies pinning him in place however, there wasn't much he could do but tremble and absorb the sensations.

 

It should have come as no surprise when Draco was the first to lose control, flailing a moment because he only had two hands and he needed three in order to touch each of his lover. He ended up with a handful of Teddy's lean backside and the fingers of his other hand intertwined with Scorpius'. He felt Scorpius swallow before pulling away, and had a fleeting, disturbing thought about fratricide that all but dissipated when Harry's next stroke battered his now over-sensitive prostate. His cock twitched feebly, but Draco was in no shape to go another round.

 

In fact, he was having seconds thoughts about finishing this one out. He was not usually this lazy or selfish but he was feeling boneless and overwhelmed. He wished Teddy especially would hurry up because the angle was starting to make his neck hurt. Perhaps if he provided a bit more stimulation, Teddy would be able to finish. Draco shifted his hand, pressing two fingers into the crevice of Teddy's arse. Before they could breech him however, his hand was tugged away, and then Teddy was stepping back.

 

"Don't be selfish now," Scorpius belatedly chided, and then he was leaning over the mattress, kissing Draco with sloppy abandon. Draco could taste himself in his son's mouth and it was wrong, so wrong, but he didn't stop.

 

Teddy and Harry swore at nearly the same time, and while Teddy sounded awed, Draco could tell Harry was close. Harry lifted Draco's hips a little higher, gripped a little tighter, and began to thrust faster. 

 

When Harry came, it was with a muffled cry and he paused inside of Draco for a few moments before withdrawing and flopping down beside him on the mattress. Harry tugged on Scorpius so that the kiss broke and Scorpius sprawled over Draco. Draco sensed the loss acutely but looked on in a haze of satisfaction as his son shared a kiss with Harry.

 

After a minute, Scorpius pulled away, clambering over Draco. He sprawled on his back between Harry and Draco and drew his knees up. "Fuck me Ted, please?"

 

Teddy all but fell on them in his haste to position himself between Scorpius' thighs. "I'm not going to last," Teddy warned.

 

"That's okay," Scorpius smiled and pulled one of each of Harry and Draco's hands toward his crotch. Neither argued and both began to stroke him. Scorpius gasped and shimmied his hips. "I won't either."

 

"Spoilt." Draco said and grinned across Scorpius' heaving chest at Harry.

 

"Just like someone else I know." Harry's eyes twinkled. 

 

"I can't take any credit for how Teddy was raised," Draco jested, pumping his fist a little faster. 

 

Not to be outdone, Harry followed suit. "I suppose not, but you can take his place the next time we do this."

 

"Ah!" Scorpius cried as his body tightened. Draco wondered if it was the zealous stimulation or the thought of Draco between his legs that pushed Scorpius to the brink.

 

"Scorp! Don't do that! I'm gonna-" Teddy protested in a strangled voice.

 

"Dad!" Scorpius moaned. "Ah, Harry, Dad, ah! Teddy!" He grabbed Draco's hand, squeezing it tightly as he rode out his orgasm, spilling hot seed over three sets of fingers. 

 

Teddy's cry of completion was only moments behind. When he uncoupled them, he climbed up the mattress, wedging his way between Scorpius and Harry and grunting, "Make room for me you bastards, I want to snuggle too!" As he looped his arms around Harry's neck, Scorpius curled against Draco. "And next time, I get to be the stuffing."

 

"We'll all take turns," Scorpius promised, waving his hand to turn out the light. There was a round of assent and grumbled goodnights. Then they all tangled together before drifting off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
